The Ice Cream and The Umbrella Hat
by Infernas81
Summary: A working title and idea. The Doctor makes an unscheduled stop in Cornwall.


**A/N: This is a random scene that kept me awake 1 night. I'm not sure if I should carry on the story or leave it like this, I have some ideas, so it is a possibility**

 **Thanx to my Beta JadeKitty**

 **If you do want more, PLEASE REVIEW and let me know**

 **Enjoy**

The Tardis materialized in a field of grass, the door opened ajar and the Doctor's head appeared in the gap wearing his fez. He looked side to side then looked up, realizing it was raining. His head vanished back inside, and the door shut. A few second later the door opened wide and the Doctor stepped out wearing a rainbow coloured umbrella hat. "Where have you brought me this time old girl?" he said with a grin, rocking back slightly on his heels. He licked the end of his finger and held out in front of him at eye level and studied it for a few seconds, he then bent down picked a blade of grass and ate it, "ahh Cornwall, I haven't been here in a long time." He straightened his red bow tie and made his way to the gate he'd spotted a moment ago.

After a few minutes walking down a hill, he arrived at the busy sea front that curved round the harbour of St Ives. People were jostling each other as the street was very crowded. "I LOVE the English," the Doctor said, turning on the spot after noticing a middle-aged man wearing a sun hat, sunglasses, shorts, a rain coat and Flipflops. Laughing to himself he walked further along the sea front, looking in shop windows, studying the odd post card that was on display outside the shops. He noticed a vendor near the sea wall selling Ice Cream. "Ice cream, you can't come to the seaside without having ice cream," the Doctor said to himself rather excitedly. He patted his pockets to see if he had any money; he didn't. All he had was a mint humbug, a hanky, a banana skin – which he had forgotten to throw away – a spoon and his Sonic Screwdriver. After throwing away the banana skin he came up with an idea how to get some money.

Standing to the side of the busy path that ran along the sea wall he took his umbrella hat and placed it upturned on the ground at his feet. "Right then, ROLL UP, ROLL UP, COME AND SEE MY MAGIC TRICK!" A mother and daughter stopped to see. "Hello," the Doctor greeted smiling at them. The girl smiled at him then looked down puzzled at the rainbow coloured bowl on the floor.

"Is that an umbrella….hat?" she asked.

"Yes," said the Doctor lowering himself to eye level, placing his hands on his legs

"That's stupid, why have you got an umbrella hat and not a normal umbrella?" the young girl quizzed.

"Well, an umbrella would be too big to catch money in it now, wouldn't it?" The Doctor replied matter of factly. The girl laughed. "Anyway, do you want to see me bend this spoon in to the first letter of your name?" asked the Doctor waving the spoon at her. The girl nodded. "Ok…. so, what's your name then?" he continued.

"Evie," Evie said brightly.

"Mmmmm, well that's no good. How am I going to bend the spoon into an E? Mum, what's your name?" He asked, turning to the mum.

"Alyssa," she replied chuckling.

"Well that's not much better is it?" He bent back down to the girl's level. "I tell you what, I'm going to call you Star, because stars are pretty like you. Is that ok?" Evie and her mum laughed at this and Evie nodded. "Good," the Doctor said, standing back up. "I will now turn this spoon into the letter S!" He took out his Sonic Screwdriver and flicks his wrist to open it. Pointing it near the top of the spoon it begins to whistle, after a few seconds the spoon bent, and he moved the Screwdriver further down the spoon and bent the rest of it into an 'S' shape, all the time making magical noises. The Doctor turned back to the girl, "there you go Star; Magic!" He said, whilst waving his hand behind the 'S' shaped spoon.

Evie laughed, "your silly," she said, as she took the spoon and showed it to her mum.

"Yes, I am!" He replied proudly, holding his lapels. The mum laughed and got her purse from her handbag; she took some coins and threw them into the umbrella hat. "Thank you," the Doctor said bowing. Still laughing, the mum took the girl's hand and walked away. The Doctor picked up the hat and took the 2 £1 coins from inside. "Perfect," he said, looking at the coin he had in each hand. The rain had stopped and now the Doctor stood holding the umbrella hat in his hand wondering what to do with it. He scanned the street and noticed the girl and the mum a little way up the street. "Little girl….. Star!" He shouted as he ran after them. He caught up quickly with them. "Star, I have a present for you," he said a little out of breath, as he put his umbrella hat on the girl's head.

"What do I want this for?" She asked, with her nose crinkled up in puzzlement.

"Well, if it rains and say you want to eat sweets or crisp….voila, dry, and you can use it with both hands," he informed the girl. Evie looked at her mum with a begging look, her mum shrugged her shoulders and nodded her head in approval.

"Thank you, strange man," Evie said beaming.

"Just call me Doctor," he said, putting his 2 thumbs up. Backing away, he turned on his heel back towards the ice cream vendor.

Stood next in line waiting for the plump curly-haired vendor to finish serving the couple at front, the Doctor once again fiddling with his bow tie. He didn't notice the couple moving off. "Alright there me Andsome, what can I get you?" The vendor asked in a broad Cornish accent. The Doctor looked up from his bow tie and moved to the counter.

"Oooo, I would like an ice cream cone with a flake please," he replied scanning the menu board.

Having made the ice cream cone the Vendor passed it over the counter to the Doctor. "That will be £1.95 please."

The Doctor handed over the 2 £1 pound coins he had in his hand and took the cone "Keep the change my good lady."

The Doctor made his way down the harbour wall until he found an empty bench. Sitting down he put his legs out in front and crossed his feet, leaning back on the bench. He started to enjoy his ice cream whilst watching the people going about their lives around him. He took the flake from his cone and started eating it, holding the cone in his other hand; just out to his side to stop any drips landing on his clothes. As he did, a Seagull swooped down and snatched the cone from his hand. The Doctor jumped off the bench, grabbing for the bird but missing it. He pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver and pointed at the bird with his ice cream in its beak. "Oi! That's mine, you pesky seagull! Come back!"


End file.
